Poinsettia
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Mientras colocaba la flor de nochebuena sobre la mesa, pensó en que tal vez tenían más en común de lo que creía… a los dos les gustaba su sonrisa y él tenía la habilidad de hacerla sonreír con mayor frecuencia, algún día se lo agradecería, pero hoy mejor se quedaba a ser testigo del mejor regalo de navidad que podían darle. [Intento de OS navideño, para Sabs jiji]


**Notas de autor:** El jerza no podía faltar en mi costal navideño porque es para una persona ezpezial que ezkrive aziendo familias no canon :x y pues si alguien merece jerza es la adicta al jerza de Sabs, por ella soy Batman y hago a lado mi _hate. xD_  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Para Sabs:**

 _"_ _¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz."_ ―Agnes M. Pharo.

* * *

 **Poinsettia**

* * *

Las galletas se acababan y con ellas, se iban sus esperanzas de replicarlas.

―Y aquí está la quinta ronda ―Mirajane puso sobre la mesa unas galletas recién horneadas ―esperen a que se enfríen ―amenazó a sabiendas de lo que Erza pediría.

La pelirroja no hizo más que gruñir, estaba desesperada. Solo quedaba una galleta tras cinco, cuatro ya descartadas, intentos de replicar el sabor pero nadie podía acercarse al resultado esperado. Le había llamado a todos sus amigos, Mira era buena horneando, Juvia también, Levy y Lucy podían tener buenos consejos de cocina y los chicos, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, podían ser los jueces de ese experimento.

―Ya no quiero ―Natsu se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y frotó su estómago, lo sentía hinchado ―una galleta más y vomitaré ―se sentía asqueado.

―No entiendo para qué hornear tanto si todas las demás estaban bien ―Gray sentía el mismo asco. Estaba harto de comer galletas, si las horneaban ellos la probaban y decía si su sabor era igual al de las galletas para replicar, sino tenía el mismo sabor, daba igual porque igual se las tenían que comer para volver a empezar.

―¡Porque queremos hacer las mejores galletas! ―Erza lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que se enderezara en su asiento ―y Natsu, más te vale que hagas espacio para estas galletas.

 _―_ _¡Aye!_

―Qué poco aguantan _gee-hee_ ―Gajeel se hacía el duro, pero jamás perdería la oportunidad de burlarse del resto.

Levy suspiró. ―Tú también estás lleno, Gajeel ―él gruñó malhumorado pero a ella no le importó, había sido una buena invitar a los tres para que compitieran a su modo. Estaban ahí para degustar las galletas pero ellos lo convirtieron en un concurso de comida y el que comiera más, ganaría… pero los tres se quedaban muy pero muy lejos del puntaje de Erza. Y para peor, a los tres no les cabía ni una migaja más.

―Juvia puede comer la parte de Gray-sama si ya no puede ―se ofreció amable, abrazándolo por el cuello.

―¡El stripper es el primer perdedor porque lo reemplazó su charquito de agua!

―¡Yo no he dicho nada! ―se defendió, poniéndose rojo ante el abrazo y atención de Juvia.

―Lo de Juvia es buena idea ―Lucy alzó la voz ―podemos comer nosotras en esta ronda. Ellos están tan asqueados que ya no diferencian ningún sabor ―y mientras ellos comían, Juvia y Mira horneaban y ella y Levy buscaban recetas por internet y libros de cocina para hacer combinaciones, venía bien un cambio para ayudar.

Erza se cruzó de brazos y asentía, conforme Lucy explicaba. ―Es una gran idea, Lucy pero… ¡me niego! ―todos se sorprendieron ante la negativa de la pelirroja ―empezó como una competencia para ver quién comía más en cada ronda y los que empezamos debemos terminar.

Y así sería hasta que fueran cayendo uno a uno.

―Está bien… ―se rió nerviosa, compadeciéndose de los chicos. Solo intentó ayudar pero cuando a Erza se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba.

Mirajane se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos se estaban cerrados.

―Tengo una duda… ¿dónde conseguiste esas galletas?

Erza infló las mejillas y se sonrojó. ―Las tomé de la fiesta de vecinos del edificio ―bajó la mirada. Cada vecino cooperó con algo para hacer la fiesta y cuando ella probó esas galletas, supo que tenía que replicarlas para ganar en el concurso de las mejores galletas de navidad de su trabajo.

Se desconcertó con su respuesta, ¿a qué se refería con tomar? ―¿No era más fácil pedirle la receta? Se supone que son amigos, ¿no?

―¿Qué tal si es la receta de su abuelita y no la quiere compartir conmigo? ―replicó rápidamente, el rubor de su rostro se había intensificado e igualaba el tono escarlata de su cabello.

Todos le recriminaron con la mirada, nada detenía a Erza. N-A-D-A. Ni la receta secreta de la familia, ni abuelitas en el lecho de muerte, además eso sonaba completamente tonto y más cuando tenía una relación de amistad con su vecino.

―Pudiste pedirle ayuda para hornear, no es necesario que te dé la receta si es tan secreta.

―No puedo distraerlo con mis cosas, es alguien muy ocupado.

¡Qué pena! Era temperamental, impaciente y su sangre podía hervir rápido para obligarle a actuar pero tenía sus momentos de debilidad, más cuando se trataba de su vecino. Y tal vez si no hubiera pasado ese _incidente_ , ella le hubiera pedido el favor pero como pasó, ahora evitaba verlo. Definitivamente era otra cuando estaba a su lado, pasaba de ser una intimidante mujer con armaduras a ser una niña frágil que perdía su globo de helio.

Si Aquiles tuvo su talón, ella también tenía su punto débil y para no sentirse desprotegida y totalmente expuesta a esa atracción que sentía, evitaba hablarle, verlo y más pedirle un favor _así_ porque requería bastante tiempo a solas con él.

―Vaya… ¿ya empezaron las fiestas de navidad en este departamento?

Erza se extrañó de esa voz. La reconocía pero era una sorpresa que ella estuviera aquí.

―¿Mamá? ―se puso de pie para girarse a verla mientras que sus amigos se enderezaron en su asiento.

La vio parada bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Tenía la misma expresión fría y de desdén que siempre, tenía los brazos cruzados para ponerse a la defensiva, como siempre. Y su largo cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros.

―Buenas tardes señora Belserion. ―saludaron con educación, aunque el tono de todos era de más miedo que de respeto.

Ella bufó, ignorándolos a todos y se centró en Erza.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a verte ―respondió casi con burla, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Lo sé, pero me pregunto cómo entraste… ¿estaba abierta la puerta?

Negó, riéndose. ―Tengo llaves de tu casa, yo te ayudé a conseguir este departamento y soy tu mamá.

Erza asintió. ―Tienes razón, lo siento ―se agachó, dio un paso para acercarse a ella pero se detuvo ―¿Te vas a quedar muchos días? ¿Tienes trabajo en la ciudad?

Volvió a negar. ―Vine a pasar la navidad contigo, Erza.

Tragó saliva, avanzó hacia ella y se contuvo de darle un abrazo, su madre era una persona fría y no muy amante de las muestras de cariño, menos si había público presente. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió ampliamente. ―¡Bienvenida, mamá!

Contuvo la respiración por un nanosegundo, le quería llegar la nostalgia pero se sobrepuso a ese sentimiento. Jamás mostraría debilidad o algún sentimiento parecido a la ternura. Irene avanzó unos pasos para adentrarse a la cocina. ―¿Y qué están haciendo? ―observó a cada uno de ellos.

―Horneando galletas ―Mira respondió con una sonrisa.

―Y concurso para ver quién come más galletas ―Erza agregó con orgullo, alcanzando a su madre―. Queremos imitar el sabor de una galleta para el concurso de mi trabajo.

Analizó lo que le decían, su hija competía en todos lados. Se sentía orgullosa, tenían que ser las mejores pero algo no le quedaba claro. ―¿Por qué imitan en sabor de una galleta?

―Porque es la más deliciosa ―respondió ―¿Quieres probarla? ―para sorpresa de todos, le había ofrecido la última muestra que les quedaba.

Cuando su madre aceptó y probó la galleta, esperó a su respuesta. Ansiaba que usara su fino paladar para que les ayudara a encontrar la receta.

―¿Quieres copiar la receta de las galletas _"Poinsettia"?_ ―preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Erza abrió los ojos, su madre sin algún deparo le hablaba de una famosa marca de galletas de navidad. Y no había forma, ella las había comido casi toda su vida, su madre solía comprarlas en esas fechas… eran galletas diferentes, quizás la confundía por su buen sabor. ¡Parecían hechas por profesionales!

―De su vecino en realidad ―un aura de maldad rodeó el cuerpo de Mira ―probó las galletas de su vecino en una fiesta y quiere usarlas para su concurso, sin preguntar la receta…

Por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba ahí, su rostro cambió de expresión. Su hija no había reconocido unas famosas galletas que solía comer cuando era pequeña y dos, se había complicado la existencia en experimentar en vez de preguntar directamente… su intuición de madre le decía que había algo más aparte de una torpe e inmadura actitud. Si algo detenía a su implacable hija, ella lo averiguaría.

Nada detenía a una madre y su curiosidad por el bienestar de su hija.

* * *

Erza tomó una bocanada de aire, su mano vaciló en el aire antes de llamar a la puerta del vecino. No había querido entrar en discusión con su madre, quien había convencido a todos sus amigos que abandonaran la competencia, sobre las galletas de navidad. La escuchó hablar, junto con Mira y el resto, sobre la famosa marca de galletas que no habían reconocido hasta que su mamá lo dijo.

Todos se pusieron de su parte, era obvio si estaban hartos de comer pero ella aún tenía una competencia en su trabajo, así que agotaría su último recurso para ganarla.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su vecino para hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde el principio: hablar con el respecto a la receta. Erza no dudaba de que era él el creador, si siempre que pasaba por el pasillo entres sus departamentos olía el aroma de la rica comida que él preparaba. Además, ella hubiese notado si las compró hechas.

Y la cuestión aquí era que le daba vergüenza hablarle luego de lo que pasó entre ambos pero como ya casi era navidad y era una buena época para perdonar y como tarde o temprano tenía que verlo, y darle la cara, tocó el maldito timbre sin pensar más.

Sabía que a esa hora él estaba en casa y solo tuvo que esperar un poco para que abriera la puerta.

―¿Erza? ―escuchó.

―Hola… ―saludó nerviosa, sonrió levemente. Él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, era evidente la sorpresa de verla parada frente a su puerta y, también, dentro de su expresión había gusto porque estaba ahí.

―Hola… ―seguía serio, estaba pasmado por la repentina visita.

Tomó un suspiro antes de hablar. ―Verás… necesito tu ayuda Jellal ―se sonrojó y rodó los ojos para evitar verlo.

Se alarmó, dio un paso para acercarse a ella. ―Lo que necesites, ¿te pasó algo?

Volvió la mirada hacia él, sintió un suave cosquilleo en su estómago cuando vio lo preocupado que estaba con ella. En respuesta, le sonrió para serenarlo.

―Nada malo, es algo del trabajo ―sin borrar la sonrisa, siguió explicando ―hay un concurso en el trabajo para las mejores galletas de navidad. Y le dije a todos que ganaría ―infló sus mejillas, Jellal se rió ante su reacción ―pero la verdad es que yo no puedo hornear nada sin quemar mi departamento ―suspiró, derrotada ―entonces como tu departamento siempre huele a dulce, pensé que probablemente eres un genio en hacer galletas así que yo vine a pedirte ayuda ―soltó de corrido.

―Wow… ¡Espera! ―alzó los brazos para calmada ―¿quieres que te ayude a hornear?

Erza alzó los hombros y asintió. ―Como las galletas de la fiesta de vecinos, estaban deliciosas. De hecho, mis amigas y yo tratamos de replicar la receta pero no pudimos… mi mamá dijo que…

―Erza… me encantaría ayudarte pero yo no horneé esas galletas.

―¿¡Qué!? ―sacudió la cabeza luego de su interrupción.

―Las compré, son de la marca _Poinsettia._

Escuchó una risa apenada de su parte y ella sintió que toda la sangre le hervía y se estacionaba en su cara. Ella no lo notó, eso era vergonzoso, pero peor resultaba el hecho de que discutió para defender que sus galletas eran diferentes.

Se sentía defraudada… era feo esperar algo de alguien y terminar decepcionada. Tampoco podía reclamarle, con qué derecho, se hubiera ahorrado todo de haber sido valiente desde el inicio.

―Te lo dije ―ambos voltearon hacia atrás para ver a una mujer pelirroja, parecida a Erza, bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada del departamento de Erza.

Suspiró, no estaba para regaños de su madre. ―Disculpa la molestia entonces ―estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta y volver a su casa, escuchar todo lo que su madre tenía que decirle y aguantarse, porque estaba equivocada. Defendió la causa equivocada.

―Espera… ―Jellal le tomó la muñeca para detenerla ―si quieres puedo ayudarte con las recetas que hicieron tus amigas, digo… si tú quieres.

Se ruborizó pero se embobó tanto en su forma de sonreírle que terminó aceptando, ella era un desastre horneando y si le ofrecía ayuda, aceptaría. Su problema parecía haber quedado atrás y eso le daba paz, era esa época que todos se olvidaban de rencores y buscaban armonía, ¿qué mejor que hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva?

Y siendo testigo de todo, Irene apretó los labios.

Los espió para averiguar detalles y ahora sabía parte de la causa del comportamiento de su hija; Erza se sentía atraída por su vecino. No, era más que eso.

Ella actuaba como una adolescente boba, torpe y vergonzosa. Por eso defendía a capa y espada a su vecino, y magnificaba sus presuntas galletas, estaba perfeccionando todo lo referente a él o su subconsciente buscaba algo para hablarle… lo que sentía su hija era más profundo que una atracción.

* * *

Luego de un rato de preparar todo para las galletas, Erza cortaba la masa con los moldes de diferentes figuras navideñas para hornear las galletas. Habían iniciado en total silencio, ella agradecía que aún no tocara el tema del primer día, porque no se consideraba preparada para tratarlo, pese a estar de lo más cómoda con él.

Conforme avanzaban con la receta para hornear, sentía que toda incomodidad, molestia o miedo quedaba en el pasado y se sustituía por una sensación más agradable.

—Disculpa a mi mamá —Erza soltó de repente, por respeto a él y por gratitud a su bondad, tenía que empezar a arreglar esa situación él —ella es un poco especial.

Jellal negó, quedaba como una buena anécdota no era para martirizarse.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que quiera proteger a su hija —quizás de otra forma pero él haría lo mismo con sus _hijas._

—Sí… ―suspiró, viéndolo a los ojos ―se le olvida que ya crecí y a veces me trata como a una niña indefensa —Erza sonrió con resignación —también olvida que ella misma me enseñó a de defenderme y que soy un poco como ella, siempre terminamos hiriendo a alguien ―susurró con un tono de voz que reflejaba algo de tristeza.

Las dos tenían ese carácter firme que intimidaba a todos. Ambas eran bruscas al actuar, pero ella se precipitaba más y su mamá actuaba con mayor calma, era mucho más calculadora. Mientras ella era más moderada al hablar, su mamá no se tocaba el corazón y no era prudente, y poco le importaba herir al resto.

Jellal arqueó la ceja, un poco desconcertado por lo que oía.

—Pues no conozco mucho a tu mamá y quitando el físico —tragó saliva, nervioso de lo que estaba por decirle, pero ella en verdad necesitaba escuchar algo alentador —pero sé que tú estás llena de _bondad, brillo y calor._

Erza se ruborizó, siguiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad… Nunca nadie había hablado tan bien y jamás había conocido a alguien con el talento de decir tres palabras que resultaran tan reconfortantes. Y era alguien amable porque a pesar de que ella lo había herido, seguía ahí para ella.

—Gracias... —se agachó para ocultar el rubor de su rostro. Buscando regresarle sus bonitas palabras porque él también le transmitía muchas cosas positivas… _y se lo debía._

Alzó su mano y llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Recordaba el incidente por el cual se sentía avergonzada, hasta la fecha, por haber salido corriendo cuando luego de buscar los adornos de navidad de su casa, él le puso un gorro de Santa en la cabeza y se acercó demasiado, tanto que aprecio con detalle el color de sus ojos. Y antes de que pudiera descifrar su verdadera tonalidad, él la distrajo al enredar su dedo en uno de los mechones de su cabello y susurró una forma bastante peculiar para llamarla.

 _Scarlet._

Fue observador al hacer distinción en su tono de cabello, nunca nadie había acertado o hecho esa observación pero Jellal era _muy especial._ Decían que los colores daban brillo y él, era uno de esas personas que daban brillo y color… Y eso le asustaba, no estaba acostumbrada a esos sentimientos ni a la cercanía de un hombre. Creció sola con una madre con heridas en el alma por un mal amor. Temía por ella, repetir la historia de su madre, y por eso había puesto mil armaduras para su corazón para protegerse, pero el simplemente encontró un huequito para filtrarse cual rayo de sol.

—A decir verdad, me sorprendí de que mi mamá llegará ―confesó, su llegada fue sorpresiva.

—Pero si es navidad, es normal pasar las fiestas con la familia.

—Mamá no es fan de la navidad, cuando era niña decoraba la casa porque yo lo pedía no porque a ella le naciera.

Jellal ladeó el rostro, imaginando a Erza de niña, encantada por la decoración navideña. —Hasta tu mamá tiene un punto débil —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hacía por ti, por tu felicidad, por verte sonreír aunque no le gustará. Tienes una gran mamá.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Era demasiado, demasiado, bueno con ella.

―Jellal… y-yo siento lo del otro día ―apretó sus manos en forma de puños, sintiendo que la vergüenza y la tensión viajaban por sus venas.

Jellal se acercó a ella, puso una de sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó lentamente. ―¿Qué es lo que "sientes" exactamente?

Sin verlo, su mirada bajó por cada extremo del suelo. Sentía salir corriendo, sentía haberse alejado, sentía tener miedo de sus sentimientos, sentía no aprovechar la cercanía entre los dos…

―Y-o…

―Está bien tener miedo, yo también lo tengo y lo sabes… ―seguía sin alzar la mirada, pero asentía conforme lo oía. Hasta soltó una pequeña risa por las veces que fue ella quien tomó las riendas para ayudarle. La diferencia era que ella salía corriendo y evitaba verlo a toda costa.

Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él, y alzó su rostro para encontrarlo sonriéndole. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero un fuerte abrazo le robó cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle, Jellal la rodeó con sus brazos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y acercó su rostro a su oído.

―Lo normal es tener miedo pero solo alguien valiente puede vencerlos…

Cuando sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese fuerte abrazo con la misma intensidad, ponía su alma en él, y conforme se aferraba al agarre, sus miedos se iban uno a uno.

* * *

Irene observó el comportamiento de Erza, sonreía amplia e incandescentemente.

Era como una de esas sonrisas que le regalaba cuando era una bebé, de niña cuando agradecía haber decorado la casa tan bonito. Y a pesar de que de grande fue perdiendo la pasión y el gusto por las cosas infantiles pero conforme crecía, descubría más cosas que la hacían feliz, como en esa ocasión.

Su hija crecía y maduraba. Y era más fuerte que ella, porque a pesar de esconder sus cicatrices bajo arneses imaginarios, poco a poco se deshacía de eso que obstruía el brillo de su corazón y su propia belleza, todo gracias a que el tipo frente a ella la empujaba a recuperar su grandioso y cálido corazón.

Irene no era tonta y tampoco se iba con las apariencias, aunque Erza ya ni simulara frente a ella. Su felicidad no era tanto porque la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o porque estaba satisfecha por los resultados de sus galletas, sino que la principal razón que tenía, era Jellal, como se lo había presentado e incluso, informado que les ayudaría con la cena de navidad porque la celebrarían juntos.

Se respiraba romance esa tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre mientras todos cooperaban, como una familia, para tener todo listo para la noche. No había dejado de escuchar la risa de su hija mientras jugaba con Jellal, ambos parecían niños sonrientes gastándose bromas con la comida, y por más manchas que había en las ropas o en la piel de ambos, nada apagaría esa luz de felicidad, de amor.

Pero ella haría una prueba al poner una _flor de nochebuena_ sobre la mesa que ayudaba a arreglar. Obviamente no recibió atención de ninguno, estaban en su mundo, mas no se rindió y carraspeó para que la miraran.

―¿Una nochebuena?

―Mamá pensó que eso faltaba para terminar de decorar la casa ―explicó, Jellal asintió ―¿te gusta?

Rodó los ojos, había pasado por esa etapa del enamoramiento: el detalle de querer darle gusto en todo a esa persona especial.

―Me gusta ―dijo, acariciando la punta de uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

Vio a Erza reír tímidamente, el rubor cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban para regalar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Amplia, curvada, radiante y contagiosa… Jellal acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice, burlándose de su reacción y ambos volvieron a encerrarse en su mundo.

Ladeó su rostro, pasó de la atracción al enamoramiento para terminar en _amor._

Tal vez tenía más en común con Jellal de lo que creía… a los dos les gustaba la sonrisa de Erza y él tenía la facilidad de hacerla sonreír con mayor frecuencia, algún día se lo agradecería pero hoy, mejor se quedaba a ser testigo del mejor regalo de navidad que podían darle.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Medio copié el plot de Friends cuando Mónica quiere copiar la receta de galletas de la abuela de Phoebe pero pues eran galletas hechas. xD Ba dum tssss. Metí a Irene porque es familia canon y sé que te gusta, no sé ni que diantres hice con ella, cuando uso a las madres de otros fandoms (Satoe) siempre me queda tan payasa, amorosa y graciosa pero Irene es todo lo contrario.

En fin, siento que le fallé al canon porque no eran BFF XDXDXDXD ni hablar, con que le guste a Sabs que merece algo mejor que esto pero es todo lo que tengo, no estoy en mi mejor momento. Ah, y puse lo de la sonrisa porque soy bien ñoña. :x

 **Los prompts modificados:**

 **11:** At work, we have a competition in bringing the best Christmas cookies, I told everyone I'd win, but I can't bake anything without burning the house down. I noticed your apartment always smells deliciously sweet, you're probably a cookie genius, so I'll ask you for help.

"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente." ―Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga _(1533-1594) Escritor español._


End file.
